the wolf the and the twin swordsmen
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: Kazuto get a call from his old pal Ryoshi and enter a Video game contest but when an old enemy show up try to take Ryoko and Asuna it up to Kazuto and Ryoshi to save the day. (set one year after ALO)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Sword art online and Okami-san and her seven companions crossover**

**I you guys enjoy it**

**I don't own Sword art online or Okami-san**

**CH1: back in the game Part 1**

Kazuto had just got back from is day from school when his sister Suguha call for him.

"Kazuto phone for you" Suguha said

Kazuto came out of his room to answer the phone, when he answers it he was shock to hear who it was.

"Hey Kazuto it been awhile" said the boy

Kazuto smile then he answers the boy back.

"Yeah it has been a long time Ryoushi, how are you?" Kazuto ask

It been three years since Ryoushi and Kazuto talk or even seen each other and they were like brothers. So Kazuto and Ryoushi talk about two mins then Ryoushi ask Kazuto the following.

"Hey Kazuto do you have any plans this weekend?" Ryoushi ask

Kazuto thought about for a little bit then he answer him.

"No why you ask" Kazuto ask

Then Ryoushi told why he asks that.

"This weekend is the video game contest that coming up this Saturday and me and my friends are going and I wanted to ask would you and you friends like to come with us." Ryoushi said

Kazuto smile then he look back at his sister and told about the contest that was coming up this Saturday. She nodded letting Kazuto that she wants to go.

"Okay sure I just got to call my friends and we can all go, where is the contest being held at?" Kazuto ask

Ryoushi smile then told where the contest was being held.

"It in Otogibana city and it start at three o'clock" Ryoushi said

Kazuto nodded then said his good byes to him and put up the Phone. Then his mom Midori Kirigaya walks through the door. Kazuto and Suguha told her about a video game contest that coming up this Saturday. At first she didn't want them after what happen on SAO and ALO she didn't like the idea but she that they would have keep asking her until she said yes

"Alright you can go" Ms. Kirigaya said

With the two teen went to their room begin packing their stuff for the weekend. Kazuto thought it be a good idea that he ask his girlfriend to come along with him. So he picks up his cell phone the dial her number. It ring from about a few two mins then she answers her phone.

"Hello?" Asuna ask

"It Me Kazuto" Kazuto said

Asuna smile and she begin asking how his day was and then Kazuto told about a video game contest that in Otogibana city this Saturday. She smile then told him yes also she told him that she had an cousin in Otogibana city that she haven't hear from in a long time.

"Wow I didn't know you had a cousin, what her name?" Kazuto ask

"I can't tell you just yet" Asuna said in a playful tone

Kazuto couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend so he decides to play along.

"Okay you can tell me later if you want, anyway I see you Saturday" Kazuto said

Little did Kazuto know that someone was watching him from afar, she had long black hair and she wearing an all-black shirt and with blue pants. And she had dark yellow eyes to match her coldness

"You Will Be mine Kazuto Kirigaya" Said the dark hair girl

And she disappears into the night.

**The Next Day**

Kazuto and Suguha are the bus stop waiting for Asuna and the others.

"They should be here in a little bit" Kazuto said

Just he said the other show up to the Bus stop the first to make it was Ryotaro Tsuboi (Klein)

Then was Rika Shinozaki (Lisbeth) and Andoryu Girubato (Agil) and finally Asuna and Keiko Ayano (Silica)

"You guys made" Suguha said happily

By that time the bus had already show up and everyone on the bus and made their to Otogibana city.

**In Otogibana city**

Ryoko Okami had just Finnish her training for the day and now on her way home when her cell Phone went off.

**(Cell Ringtone: Before my Body is dry from Kill la kill)**

She answer her Phone it was Ringo Akai her best friend from middle school.

"Yeah?" Ryoko said

"Hello Ryoko I just call to tell you that Ryoushi was look for you and he said he wanted to talk you" Ringo said in playful tone

Ryoko was no fool she knew that Ringo was trying to her up again with Ryoushi. Hopeily things will be different. So she asks Ringo where he wanted to meet up at. Ringo told to go the park and wait for him there.

"Right I am on my way" Ryoko said

So she made her way to the park and wait for Ryoushi. It was about ten mins for him to show up but she didn't care when he got there she turn to him and look at him

"You shouldn't keep a girl wait for a long time" Ryoko said while trying to hide her blush

Ryoushi smile at her then walk over to her and sit next to her, she rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes.

"How was your work out today" Ryoushi ask

At first she didn't said anything then she answers him.

"It was good, so what do you want to talk to me about? Ryoko ask

Ryoushi face was red but he knew he had to make his move sooner or later. He took a deep breathe then he look at her which cause her to jump a bit then he did something that she thought he would never do.

Ryoushi Kiss her on the lips, at first she about to punch him right the face but for some odd reason she didn't and she wrap her arm around his neck and they broke away from each other.

For the first time Ryoushi fear of people looking at him didn't take over this made Ryoko worry bit then he begin to talk

"Ryoko I just wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart and will be by your side" Ryoushi said blushing

Now it was his turn to be surprise because she kisses him back and knock him to the ground.

Ryoko look into his eyes from a sec then she turns her head.

"I l-l-love you too" Ryoko said blushing

Ryoushi look at her then he smile her

"But don't tell anyone just yet okay?" Ryoko said blushing even harder

Ryoushi knew she didn't anyone else about it so he kept his word and not tell anyone. So they got and begin their way home. However like before someone was watching them it was Shirou Hitsujikai and he was piss off from what he just saw then he had an evil smile

"Ryoushi Morino I will make you paid for taking my little wolf from me." Shirou said

**With that being said it To Be Continued on the 2****nd**** part**

**Send me a PM Or Review and No Flames allows.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the wolf

**Here is the 2****nd**** Ch.**

**I don't own Sword art online or Okami-san and her seven companions**

**Ch.2: Meeting the wolf**

The bus ride to Otogibana city took about two hours but it they made, when they got off the bus they begin to look around the city.

"I haven't been here in so long, it feels like forever" Asuna said happily

Kazuto couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend then he walk beside her.

"I take it that you been here before" Kazuto ask

Asuna smile then look at him then said

"Yes back when I was a little girl, me and my cousin did everything together" Asuna said

Then there was a cry for help from the park that wasn't that far from the bus stop. They SAO Group when to where the cry came from when they got there they saw a girl getting beat up.

Piss off by this Kazuto turn to his sister and grab her wooden sword.

"Sugu I need your sword "Kazuto said

Know her brother she gave him the sword and he dash toward the onigashima student that was beating up that poor girl. There were six of them and Kazuto took out the first two like they were nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" Ask thug number one

Kazuto didn't said anything to them and attack the other one next to him. Mad at Kazuto they try to attack from all sides, however it didn't work one of them pull out an switch blade and try to cut him but Kazuto knock the blade out of his hand then kick him in the face.

But Kazuto wasn't done yet to make sure that they don't do this again he kick all of them in a place where the sun don't shine.

"Now if I see you morons do this again I will kick your butt up and down the street is that clear?" Kazuto ask in a cold tone

The thug nodded the ran away, when all was said and done he when to the girl who was beat up she had white hair wearing a blue shirt and black pants and when she open her eyes she had brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kazuto ask in a soft voice

The girl was taken aback by how nice this boy was being to her, she got up clean herself off then said.

"Thank you for saving me" Said the girl

Kazuto smile then said

"Not at all but why were those Thugs beating you up for?" Kazuto ask

The girl had sad look on her face which made Kazuto feel bad, then he decide to drop it.

"Hey it okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Kazuto said

His friends begin to walk to Kazuto and girl.

"Kazuto are you okay? Rika ask sounding worry

Kazuto smile at his friends then nodded after that they took the young girl to the hospital when they got there Kazuto saw someone he knew.

"Ryoushi?" Kazuto said

The boy known as Ryoushi turn around to see his friend Kazuto, he also sees that he was helping someone out.

"What happen to her?" Ryoushi ask in a worry tone

Kazuto told everything that happen, at first this he thought that it was just some random thugs attack the girl but when Kazuto told that they were wearing Onigashima uniforms the he got upset.

"Was there anyone else with them?" Ryoushi ask

Kazuto shock his head no then he looks at girl who was taken to the ER room. Seen this pain Kazuto little bit because he remembers back when Asuna was in the hospital back when Sugou Nobuyuki try to take Asuna away from him. Asuna saw that Kazuto was upset so she walks over to him and grab his hand.

"She going be okay" Asuna said

Kazuto smile at her then look back at Ryoushi

"So is everything okay with you Ryoushi?" Kazuto ask

Before he could get a answers he saw someone running towards them. She had long brown hair she was wear a black and red uniform with a long dress that was rib on the sides and she had brown eyes.

Asuna was shock to see who it was, at that time she looks over to Kazuto and Asuna

"Asuna is that you?" ask the girl

Asuna look at her then smile at her.

"Ryoko-chan is that you?" Asuna ask

Kazuto and Ryoushi look at each other the back at the two girls and ask the same thing.

"You two know each other?" Both Kazuto and Ryoushi ask

Ryoko smile then look at Asuna then said

"I am guess you haven't told them yet have you Asuna-chan" Ryoko ask

Asuna blush a bit then said

"Yeah I was going to tell him but after what happen today I forgot" Asuna said

Ryoko just smile at her then told both Ryoushi and Kazuto them.

"Me and Asuna are cousins" Ryoko said

Everyone in the waiting room was shock to hear this, but the ones that were most shock was Ryoushi and Kazuto.

"You never told me that you had a cousin Okami-san" Ryoushi said

After that the doctor walks through the door.

"How is she Doc?" Kazuto ask

Doctor smile then said this

"She is doing fine, all she got were a few cuts other than that she fine" The Doctor said

Everyone was happy to hear that the young girl was alright.

"Is it okay if we go see her?" Keiko ask

The Doctor nodded then the Doctor remembers something.

"Yes and I also when ahead and call her brother "Said the Doctor

Everyone was confused to found out that she had an older brother. Then they hear the door open they all turn around but only Ryoko and Ryoushi knew who it was. It was none other than Shirou Hitsujikai, and Ryoushi was upset to see him here.

"What are you doing Shirou" Ryoushi ask in a cold tone

This is the first time Kazuto have ever hear his friend voice turn so cold that quick. To Kazuto Shirou remind him about another person he hated.

"I am here to see my little sister Eva" Shirou said

This shock Ryoko and Ryoushi

"WHAT!" both Ryoko and Ryoushi Said

As Shirou walk pass he look at Asuna with evil smile cause the poor to jump because it remind her of Sugou Nobuyuki (Oberon the Fairy king).

Kazuto notice that Asuna was wasn't acting like herself so he gave him an evil glare. As Shirou was walking down the hall he stop half way then he turn around to look at Kazuto then he smile.

"So you're Kirito" Shirou said

This Surprise Kazuto he was trying to find out how this guy knows his game name.

"How do you know that name?" Kazuto ask in a cold tone

Shirou just smile and didn't answer him and walk away.

"That jerk" Suguha said

Everyone walk went to the same room that Shirou was going to. Little did they know they were walking into a trap.

**TBC**

**Send me a PM or Review to tell what you like about the story so far and No Flames allows**


	3. Chapter 3:let the games begin

**Here is another Ch.**

**I do not SAO or Okami-san**

**Ch. 3: Let the Games begin**

When the other made to Eva hospital room they open the door and they saw Shirou look at his sister. At first they thought that he was going to hurt her but he didn't he just look at Kazuto and the others.

"What you thought that I was going to hurt her?" Shirou said

That didn't fool Ryoko after what happen back when they were in Middle school Shirou try to have his way with her. When she tries to tell everyone else no one believes her and she had to go to a different school.

"Gave me one good reason is to why should we believe you" Ryoko said coldly

Shirou just smile at her then walk to the door passing Kazuto and his friends then turn around and said.

"My dear sweet Ryoko I own have eyes for you and you alone" Shirou said

Then he walk away when he did Ryoko went inside the room to see if the girl was alright. Ryoko sat at the edge of her bed then look at her.

"He gone now, you can open your eyes now" Ryoko said softly

And just like than she open her eyes to see everyone else that was in her room. She set herself up right to talk.

"Now if you don't mind me ask you this but is Shirou is really your brother" Ryoko ask in a soft tone

She didn't answer her, young girl just look down at her hand and just started crying. Ryoko try her best to try to calm her down. Seeing this only upset both Ryoko and Kazuto but Kazuto went after Shirou then he felt someone grab him by his arm.

He look behind him and saw it was Asuna gave him the don't do anything crazy look. Kazuto know that he couldn't do anything and he keep forgetting that he not on SAO anymore but that never stop him before but he didn't want to upset his girlfriend he love her.

"Okay, sorry about that Asuna just I can't stand that guys something about that guy just make me so mad." Kazuto said

Asuna knew full well who this guy reminds of it was Nobuyuki Sugou but she didn't want to remember any of the things he did to both her and Kazuto. After everyone had clam down the girl name Eve begin to tell them everyone from how Shirou use to pick on her and treat her like trash.

This made Ryoko, Asuna, Ryoushi and Kazuto feel uneasy, once she was done tell them about her childhood this made everyone feel sorry for her. Suguha walk over to Eva and rub her head just like how Kazuto did for her when she was upset or sad.

"Hey don't worry we will make sure that jerk never hurt you ever again" Suguha said

This made the Eva very happy to hear that but she couldn't help but feel like she was going be the reason that they get hurt.

"Why are you guys doing this for, we just met" Eva said

Asuna smile then said

"Just because we just met doesn't we can't be friends" Asuna said

Once again Eva started crying but this time they were tear of joy, once she had calm down she felt to sleep when she did everyone left the room to let her get some rest.

"I hope she will be okay" Keiko said

Kazuto nodded at that then started to think about what he would have done if something like that happen to Asuna. But he put the thought to the side and enjoys himself in Otogibana city so he walks up to Ryoushi and asks him to show him and his friends around the city.

"Hey youshi think you can show around?" Kazuto ask

Ryoushi smile at him then nodded

"Sure I don't mind, hey Ryoko do you want to come along?' Ryoushi ask

Asuna notice that Ryoko was blushing like crazy, she couldn't help but smile at her little cousin then she grab her arm and pull to her.

"Come on it been awhile since we last hang out together" Asuna said

Ryoko knew that Asuna didn't take no for answers so she decide to go with them.

"Whatever" Ryoko said trying to hide her blush

The group begin look around city alone the way they some of Ryoko and Ryoushi's friends the first one was Liszt Kiriki and his Cousin Alice then there was Majolica and Otsuu then it was Ringo akai

And finaly it Tarou and Otonime after they made they met the members of the Otogi bank the SAO group went to a Hotel for them to stay in. each of them got their own rooms and each of them got there Amu-sphere or nerve gear and got them self for the video game contest. Kazuto was more than ready then his cell phone stated to rang.

**(Ring tone: SAO Opening crossing fields) **

Kazuto pick the Phone answers it was Asuna.

"Hey are you ready for the contest?" Kazuto ask

Asuna smile then answers him.

"Yes I am" Asuna said

It was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed but before Kazuto went to bed he went to Asuna room to see if she was still awake. He knocks on the door

"Just sec" Asuna said

He waited then the door open he saw her in her night dress that she sleep in this cause Kazuto to blush. Then he walks in and sat at the end of the bed. Asuna can see what was bothering him. She sat the end of the bed too and gave him a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Asuna ask

Kazuto was mad about what happen today it was bothering him. Not only was that he thinking how anyone can act so evil to their sister or Brother.

"It about Eve" Kazuto said sadly

Asuna did felt bad for her and wish that there was something she could do for her.

"I know" Asuna said sadly

They both said good night to each other then back to their rooms went to bed.

**Next day: Saturday**

Everyone got up for the Video game contest the first one was Asuna then Kazuto after that everyone else got up and breakfast. After they had their breakfast they headed to gaming center for the video game contest. The gaming center was huge bigger than anything thing they ever seen.

"This place is huge" Andoryu Said

Then they hear a voice

"Yep this is very huge" Liszt said

The SAO Group turn around to see the Otogi bank members was behind them.

"You made" Asuna said

Ryoko smile at her then said

"You think you're the only ones who play games" Ryoko said

Everyone went to the stage where the video game contest will start. Then a man who looks like the same age as Akihiko Kayaba, he had long blue hair and wearing a shirt that said gaming for life and black pants.

"Welcome one and all to very first Otogibana city's video game contest, as you may already know each of you will or already have got you Nerve gear or amu-sphere" Said the man

Kazuto look at him he looks he met this guy before but he can't remember.

"This contest will take place in this game call Hero art online, in this game you have to fight your way to the game master or GM for short to became the greatest hero who ever live" Said the man

Everyone listens to what he had to said in order to find out the rules.

"Here are the rules each player must reach 1000 points in order to move on to the next round, the first 8 player that reach a 1000 points will move the next round." Said the man

Kazuto was thinking that this Hero art online was like a fighting game. But he didn't care I he care about was being with his friends.

"Good luck to you all and let the best man or woman win" Said the man

Then everyone went to the gaming room and plug up their Nerve or gear or amu-sphere and got ready for the game.

"Link Start!" Everyone yell

And everyone was send into the game little did that know that it was all trap the man walk away from the stage then walk in to a office there was Shirou.

"Well that went well" Shirou said

Then remove his mask to show it was Sugou Nobuyuki then he smile.

"Fool they don't know what waiting for them, soon everyone in this city will be mine and only you get Okami-san, I get to have Asuna for myself and it was a good idea for you to use your sister as bait to get the DNA sample I need." Sugou said evil

Then Shirou smile evilly then said

"And this time I am going to destroy the Otogi bank once and for all" Shirou said

**TBC**

**Oh No will our heroes found their evil plan before it too late you have to wait for the Ch. To found out**

**Send me a PM or Review to tell what you think and I answers any question you guys have for me about the story **

**And no Flames allows**


	4. Chapter 4: Just getting started

**I am very sorry about the late post but there the next chapter**

**Keep in mind I don't own Sword art online or Okami-san and her seven companions**

**Ch.4: just getting started**

Once in the game Ryoushi open his eyes and saw that he was standing in a white room then something pop up in front of him and it read welcome to Hero art online.

"So this is so cool" Ryoushi said

Then his menu pop up in front of him next ask if he was a boy or a girl and put in his gamer name, he think about for a little bit then he put in his nickname that Kazuto call him.

Once that was done he got put together his hero, his hero had long green hair and he was wearing a black shirt with armor on his right arm. Then he made his eyes a dark blue and finally he gave his hero a gun for hunting. After that he was ask this what he wants he pushes the yes button and a brlight form around him.

When he opens his eyes he was in Hero city and he look around for his friends then he heard a voice call out to him.

"Over here Yoshi" Kirito yell

He turns around saw that both his friend and the SAO ground were waiting for him.

"This is so cool but where is Ryoko and the others?" Yoshi ask

Then Okami san and her friends show up.

"We are right here Yoshi" Liz said

When he turns around he saw all his friends he notice that they didn't look all that different from what they look like in the real world but the one stood out the most was Okami-san.

She had on all-black shirts that have a red star on her chest and she was wearing a black jacket with red line going down the arms of the jacket. But what really made her stand out was that her hair was short and it was all black with white lines on her bangs. And on her back was a long sword use for close combat.

"Wow you look cute Ryoko" Yoshi said

Ryoko started to blush then she hit on top of his head.

"Two things, one it Yoko while we are in the game and two don't said dumb things like that" Yoko said blushing

Everyone started to laugh at the two love birds then their menu pop up and told them to go to the battle area. The group headed over to the Battle area to hear any more add info.

"Welcome players to Hero Art Online, as many of you know already you have to get 1000 points in order to move on to the next round, also I like to add that you have to fight other player to get points, and you can get points by turn in your old swords or items, now good luck and let the best man or woman win" Said the voice

After that everyone begins fight each other for points or turning in their old swords or guns for points. First person to reach 1000 points was some guy name bob, the 2nd person was a girl name Aqua then 3rd person was Zero.

"Damn that was fast" Kirtio said to himself

Then a replay for Aqua battle with ten other guys took place, at first she was started to lose then she power on through with her claymore and she took them all down with one hit.

"Talk about a one hit kill" Leafa said

Rest of the day with by as the Otogi bank group was walk through a maze, then Yoshi had an idea then he jump to into a bush the wait for the other player to show up. When they did Yoshi took them out with his guns, he fire two shot a female player then another shot at another player that had long blonde hair.

"That was easy" Yoshi said

Then he felt that someone was behind him he turns around to Yoko wait for him.

"Yoko, are you really going to take me down?" Yoshi ask

She smiles at him then he Jump out of the bush landing on his face then made a run for it. Yoko was hot on his heel; little did they know Ringo was watching them from afar.

"Aw Young Love," Ringo said

Then she turns around and saw that Kirito was standing right behind her saw about to pull out her staff but she knew was no match for Kirito so she drop her staff and put her hand up.

"Look like you got me" Ringo said

Kirito smile then then walk beside her then spoke.

"So how long has this been going on?" Kirito ask

Ringo didn't said a word then she told him about Ryoko and Ryoushi from what he could tell they were act like boyfriend and girlfriend.

"They don't know that I spy on them kissing one time before" Ringo said

Kirito smile then walk away then he turn around then said

"Oh I all most forgot" Kirito said

Then he took out his sword and hit Ringo on the head and got the last points he needed that put him in the 4th spot then after the 5th spot was taken by his Girlfriend Asuna then 6th spot as taken by Yoshi then after that the 7th spot was taken by Liszt. And finally the 8th spot was Yoko.

After the last spot was taken GM show up cause everyone to stop.

"Last spot was taken and now here is are 8 finalists" Said the GM

It show the 8th people who made to the next round then the GM spoke once again.

"These 8 people will fight in order to face me in the final round of the contest, I will let you all know who will fight who in the finals until return to your home worlds" Said the GM

Then he disappears from the game then everyone begin to log out once that was done and they were in the real world everyone went home.

"Well that was fun I can't wait to see who I am going to fight with" Kazuto said

Asuna couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend then she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I think you can wait a few more hours" Asuna said

Kazuto smile then walk with his friend back to the Inn, however they were stop by a girl with black hair then she look at his girlfriend with hate then back at Kazuto.

"At last we meet my Beloved Kazuto" Said the black hair girl

**TBC**

**Send me a PM or Review and no Flames allow or Okami san will hunt you down**

**Just Kidding: P**


End file.
